Natural disasters Teens 11 Wiki
mainpage-leftcolumn-start /> Welcome to the ! This is an academic wiki which aims to explain how natural disasters happen and their consequences in human life. Disease What is it? A disease is a particular abnormal condition that negatively affects the structure or function of part or all of an organism, and that is not due to any immediate external injury. Diseases are often known to medical conditions that are associated with specific symptoms and signs. A disease may be caused by external factors such as pathogens or by interna l dysfunctions. For example, internal dysfunctions of the immune system can produce a variety of different diseases, including various forms of immunodeficiency, hypersensitivity, allergies and autoimmune disorders. What causes it? Death due to disease is called death by natural causes. There are four main types of disease: infectious diseases, deficiency diseases, hereditary diseases (including both genetic diseases and non-genetic hereditary diseases), and physiological diseases. Diseases can also be classified in other ways, such as communicable versus non-communicable diseases. The deadliest diseases in humans are coronary artery disease (blood flow obstruction), followed by cerebrovascular disease and lower respiratory infections. In developed countries, the diseases that cause the most sickness overall are neuropsychiatric conditions, such as depression and anxiety. Only some diseases such as influenza are contagious and commonly believed infectious. The micro-organisms that cause these diseases are known as pathogens and include varieties of bacteria, viruses, protozoa and fungi. Infectious diseases can be transmitted, e.g. by hand-to-mouth contact with infectious material on surfaces, by bites of insects or other carriers of the disease, and from contaminated water or food (often via fecal contamination), etc. Also, there are sexually transmitted diseases. In some cases, microorganisms that are not readily spread from person to person play a role, while other diseases can be prevented or ameliorated with appropriate nutrition or other lifestyle changes. Some diseases, such as most (but not all) forms of cancer, heart disease, and mental disorders, are non-infectious diseases. Many non-infectious diseases have a partly or completely genetic basis (see genetic disorder) and may thus be transmitted from one generation to another. Social determinants of health are the social conditions in which people live that determine their health. Illnesses are generally related to social, economic, political, and environmental circumstances. Social determinants of health have been recognized by several health organizations such as the Public Health Agency of Canada and the World Health Organization to greatly influence collective and personal well-being. The World Health Organization's Social Determinants Council also recognizes Social determinants of health in poverty. When the cause of a disease is poorly understood, societies tend to mythologize the disease or use it as a metaphor or symbol of whatever that culture considers evil. For example, until the bacterial cause of tuberculosis was discovered in 1882, experts variously ascribed the disease to heredity, a sedentary lifestyle, depressed mood, and overindulgence in sex, rich food, or alcohol—all the social ills of the time. When a disease is caused by a pathogen (e.g., when the disease malaria is caused by infection by plasmodium parasites.), the term disease may be misleadingly used even in the scientific literature in place of its causal agent, the pathogen. This language habit can cause confusion in the communication of the cause-effect principle in epidemiology, and as such it should be strongly discouraged. It can be caused by: ; Airborne : An airborne disease is any disease that is caused by pathogens and transmitted through the air. ; Foodborne : Foodborne illness or food poisoning is any illness resulting from the consumption of food contaminated with pathogenic bacteria, toxins, viruses, prions or parasites. ; Infectious : Infectious diseases, also known as transmissible diseases or communicable diseases, comprise clinically evident illness (i.e., characteristic medical signs or symptoms of disease) resulting from the infection, presence and growth of pathogenic biological agents in an individual host organism. Included in this category are contagious disease—an infection, such as influenza or the common cold, that commonly spreads from one person to another—and communicable disease—a disease that can spread from one person to another, but does not necessarily spread through everyday contact. ; Lifestyle : A lifestyle disease is any disease that appears to increase in frequency as countries become more industrialized and people live longer, especially if the risk factors include behavioral choices like a sedentary lifestyle or a diet high in unhealthful foods such as refined carbohydrates, trans fats, or alcoholic beverages. ; Non-communicable : A non-communicable disease is a medical condition or disease that is non-transmissible. Non-communicable diseases cannot be spread directly from one person to another. Heart disease and cancer are examples of non-communicable diseases in humans. What are it consequence? In humans, disease is often used more broadly to refer to any condition that causes pain, dysfunction, distress, social problems, or death to the person afflicted, or similar problems for those in contact with the person. In this broader sense, it sometimes includes injuries, disabilities, disorders, syndromes, infections, isolated symptoms, deviant behaviors, and atypical variations of structure and function, while in other contexts and for other purposes these may be considered distinguishable categories. Diseases can affect people not only physically, but also mentally, as contracting and living with a disease can alter the affected person's perspective on life. How to prevent? Decrease your risk of infecting yourself or others: * Wash your hands often. This is especially important before and after preparing food, before eating and after using the toilet. * Get vaccinated. Immunization can drastically reduce your chances of contracting many diseases. Keep your recommended vaccinations up-to-date. * Use antibiotics sensibly. Take antibiotics only when prescribed. Unless otherwise directed, or unless you are allergic to them, take all prescribed doses of your antibiotic, even if you begin to feel better before you have completed the medication. * Stay at home if you have signs and symptoms of an infection. Don't go to work or class if you're vomiting, have diarrhea or are running a fever. * Be smart about food preparation. Keep counters and other kitchen surfaces clean when preparing meals. In addition, promptly refrigerate leftovers. Don't let cooked foods remain at room temperature for an extended period of time. * Disinfect the 'hot zones' in your residence. These include the kitchen and bathroom — two rooms that can have a high concentration of bacteria and other infectious agents. * Practice safer sex. Use condoms. Get tested for sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), and have your partner get tested— or, abstain altogether. * Don't share personal items. Use your own toothbrush, comb or razor blade. Avoid sharing drinking glasses or dining utensils. * Travel wisely. Don't fly when you're ill. With so many people confined to such a small area, you may infect other passengers in the plane. And your trip won't be comfortable, either. Depending on where your travels take you, talk to your doctor about any special immunizations you may need. With a little common sense and the proper precautions, you can avoid infectious diseases and avoid spreading them. Complications Most infectious diseases have only minor complications. But some infections — such as pneumonia, AIDS and meningitis — can become life-threatening. A few types of infections have been linked to a long-term increased risk of cancer: * Human papillomavirus is linked to cervical cancer * Helicobacter pylori is linked to stomach cancer and peptic ulcers * Hepatitis B and C have been linked to liver cancer In addition, some infectious diseases may become silent, only to appear again in the future — sometimes even decades later. For example, someone who's had chickenpox may develop shingles much later in life. 4 reasons disease outbreaks are erupting around the world 1. More travel, trade, and connectivity For most of history, humans lived in small, disparate bands that were relatively isolated from each other. "Only comparatively recently has there been extensive contact between peoples, flora and fauna from both old and new worlds," write researchers in a paper on global transport and infectious disease spread. The rise of sailing in the 1300s helped spread deadly plague around the world through rat populations carried on boats. And then the slave trade of the 16th and 17th centuries introduced Aedes aegypti — the mosquito type that today spreads viruses like Zika, yellow fever, and dengue — to the Americas from West Africa. These pathogens spread at a relatively slow pace. It took more than 10 years for plague to spread across Europe, for example. Air travel changed all that. "The jet plane took off in the '70s and accelerated during the '80s and '90s," said Duane Gubler, an infectious diseases specialist and former director of the division of vector-borne disease at the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. "So now we have this modern transportation or globalization that is moving animals, humans, commodities, and pathogens around the world." The movement of people and goods is happening at a faster rate and greater volume than at any other time. You can now travel pretty much anywhere in the world in a day. And unlike the plague lurching across Europe in the 1300s, a traveler can now bring a deadly strain of bird flu from China to Europe within 24 hours. When a pathogen is introduced to a new place, people are biologically more susceptible to the disease, since their immune systems have probably never been exposed and have no experience fending it off. Doctors and health systems can also be caught off guard. This is one of the factors that helped the recent Ebola epidemic in West Africa spiral out of control: the three most affected countries had never experienced an outbreak of the virus before. "Clinicians had never managed cases," the World Health Organization reported. "No laboratory had ever diagnosed a patient specimen. No government had ever witnessed the social and economic upheaval that can accompany an outbreak of this disease. Populations could not understand what hit them or why." Contrast that with East Africa, which has had plenty of experience dealing with Ebola outbreaks over several decades. In Uganda, for example, as soon as an Ebola case is identified, public health officials overwhelm all streams of media with messages about how to stay safe. People won't leave their houses out of fear of infection, and they immediately report suspected cases to surveillance officials. It's one of the reasons Uganda has successfully stamped out about half a dozen Ebola outbreaks. This new context helped spread an old virus around quickly, leading to more than 15,000 cases and 11,000 deaths. 2. Urbanization-"an emerging humanitarian disasters" Not only are people and goods traveling farther and at a greater volume and speed than any other time in history, but people are also more likely to live in densely populated urban environments. More than half of the world's population now lives in cities, and just about every country on the planet is becoming more urbanized. Global health researchers have called the trend "an emerging humanitarian disaster." That's because most people don't live in relatively clean cities like Washington, DC, or Munich. "Most cities are unplanned, and many people — tens of millions — now live in crowded, unhygienic conditions," said Gubler. Cities can be perfect breeding grounds for disease to spread. Consider the ongoing Zika outbreak in Brazil. Not only was this an old virus in a new country that caught health officials off guard but Brazil's many cities also happened to be extremely hospitable to the virus. The Aedes aegypti mosquito, which carries Zika, thrives alongside people. As Gubler wrote in this 2011 paper, "It's a highly domesticated urban mosquito that prefers to live with humans in their homes, feed on humans and lay eggs in artificial containers made by humans." (Think tires or plastic cups.) Across Latin America, 113 million people (nearly one in five) live in slums. Many of these slums lack a clean and steady water supply, so people keep buckets filled with water around their homes — ideal mosquito breeding grounds. Not to mention the fact that air conditioning isn't common, leaving bodies and homes warm and making them even more hospitable to the disease-carrying bugs. Globally, unprecedented population growth following World War II has meant that not only are more people living in cities than ever before but populations are also exploding into areas that were once inhabited only by other animals. Anytime humans interact with animals, there's a chance that a pathogen could make the leap across species and sicken them. Today about three-quarters of new emerging infectious diseases are spread to humans by animals — a health threat that came with the rise of agriculture. As the historian Yuval Harari writes in his sweeping history of humankind, Sapiens: "Most of the infectious diseases that have plagued agricultural and industrial societies (such as small pox, measles, and tuberculosis) originated in domesticated animals and were transferred to humans only after the Agricultural Revolution." Today, this is still the case, whether it's chicken sellers sitting on the streets of China risking exposure to bird flu or hunters in Guinea eating bushmeat that could be infected with the Ebola virus. "That’s why many of these infections come out of Africa or Asia, where there's a strong link between humans, animals, and the environment," said Ali Khan, author of The Next Pandemic ''and the former director of the Office of Public Health Preparedness and Response at the CDC. 3. Pervasive poverty means outbreak will be worse. When new viruses strike impoverished or weakened health systems, they have a much greater chance of thriving and killing people. The 2014-'15 Ebola epidemic offers another illustrative example here. Every American infected with Ebola during that period survived. The same wasn't true for the affected West Africans, 11,000 of whom died. The stark difference in outcomes had to do with money and access to health care: Patients with Ebola can be kept alive through tried-and-true health measures — kidney dialysis, IV rehydration, antibiotics — and 24-hour hospital care. While that's possible at the National Institutes of Health in Bethesda, Maryland, it wasn't in many of the places where Ebola struck, like Gueckedou, Guinea. We're seeing a similar story play out right now with an outbreak of yellow fever in Angola. More than 2,500 people have been infected with the virus, and 300 have died, in an ongoing outbreak. This outbreak could have been prevented. While there's no cure for yellow fever, a vaccine was developed in 1936, and it's highly effective. Within three or four weeks after receiving the shot, nearly all people are protected from the virus. But in order for the vaccine to really prevent outbreaks, many people need to be immunized. That's not happening in many parts of Africa, including Angola, where the virus is endemic. Starting in 2006, the World Health Organization, with support from Gavi (an international organization focused on improving vaccine access), ramped up efforts to make sure at-risk communities got vaccinated. But many countries on the continent still have vaccine coverage rates that are much too low to make the vaccine effective. So because of poverty and weak health systems, even when we have the technology to stop disease spread, we don't get to use it. "Politics and social factors play a determining role in whether or not you have one or two cases — and whether or not you have an outbreak or pandemic," said Khan. "We probably can't prevent the one to two cases. But we sure as heck can prevent the pandemic." 4. A warning climate is helping fuel more disease outbreaks When we think about health, experts say, we need to start thinking about how environmental factors like climate change can matter as much as — or sometimes even more than — our personal behaviors. In a report released in June 2015, ''The Lancet brought together the world’s leading experts on environmental health. They argue that "the implications of climate change for a global population of 9 billion people threatens to undermine the last half century of gains in development and global health," including the spread of disease vectors. For example, Zika, dengue, and chikungunya are all spread by the Aedes mosquito. And one of the reasons researchers think Aedes may be reaching new places —and more people — lately is climate change. (Mosquitoes thrive in warm and moist environments.) Bird flu, cholera, Lyme disease — researchers believe all are being made worse by climate change. In his decades as a disease detective for the CDC, Khan has witnessed the expansion of vector-borne diseases in the US. "It’s already happening now," he said. "And it's only going to continue to accelerate as our climate continues to get warmer, as we continue to have these extremes in rain fall, and weather events." Despite all this, we're getting better at stopping outbreaks The researchers who published on the rise of infectious disease outbreaks in ''The Royal Society ''also found that while the number of outbreaks was increasing globally, the number of outbreak cases per capita was actually declining over time: "Our data suggest that, despite an increase in overall outbreaks, global improvements in prevention, early detection, control and treatment are becoming more effective at reducing the number of people infected." The researchers I spoke to also mentioned that we've generally gotten better at detecting outbreaks and advancing medical technologies — vaccines, medicines, diagnostics — needed to control spread. Where we fail, they all said, was in strengthening public health systems globally to reduce the risk of a couple of cases turning into something much bigger and deadlier. For example, the vector control programs that started after the WWII, Gubler pointed out, have been victims of their own success. "Health authorities couldn't see any sense in continuing to spend a lot of money to control diseases that weren't occurring, so the programs were disbanded," he explained. "At the same time, many countries disbanded their public health infrastructure to deal with vector-borne diseases." This is another reason mosquito-borne diseases like yellow fever, dengue, and Zika are on the rise. The money spent on public health has been in a steady free fall in the US in recent years. When health emergencies like Zika or Ebola hit, there's no emergency funding mechanism to quickly get a response in place. And at the global level, the budget of the World Health Organization has been at a standstill and not adjusted for inflation for years. Yet what stopped the SARS and Ebola outbreaks from truly going global were simple, old-fashioned public health measures like contact tracing and quarantines. "We continue to invest in the latest technology or gadget in order to prolong our lives by a few more days — stem cell therapies, personalized medicine — when a lot of our health depends on public health," said global health professor (and Vox contributor) Steven Hoffman. Investing in public health means having strong disease surveillance systems and lab networks in place, public health officials ready to coordinate emergency health responses, and research capacity to quickly develop outbreak countermeasures like medicines and vaccines. We're long overdue for a catastrophic flu pandemic, Hoffman added. "Our luck will run out. But in the meantime we need to ensure limited resources are allocated effectively." EARTHQUAKE It is a shake of the ground produced by forces acting inside the planet. The word earthquake comes from the Latin terraemotus, while earthquake derives from a Greek word that means, precisely, "shake." The earthquake occurs with the collision of tectonic plates, which are fragments of the lithosphere (the most superficial layer of the Earth) that move like a rigid block, without an internal deformation on the asthenosphere (the layer immediately to the lithosphere, which is between about 100 and about 240 kilometers below the surface). Another cause of earthquakes is the reorganization of the components of the earth's crust that releases a large amount of energy, whether by volcanic processes, hillside movements or the potential elastic energy that accumulates with the gradual deformation of the rocks found next to an active fault. The inner point of the planet where the earthquake takes place is known as seismic focus or hypocenter. On the other hand, the point of the surface that is in the vertical of the hypocenter (that is, it is located perpendicular to it) is called the epicenter. Seismic movements propagate through elastic waves from the hypocenter. There are three major types of seismic waves: the primary, longitudinal or P waves (they propagate in the same direction as the vibration of the particles); secondary, transverse or S waves (propagate perpendicular to the sense of vibration of the particles); and surface waves (occur on the earth's surface as a result of the interaction between primary and secondary waves). The most violent earthquakes in history This catastrophe does not contemplate social classes nor does it notify well in advance when it will take place; such is that its consequences can be many times atrocious, devastating regions and entire countries, with the consequent deaths of its inhabitants. Throughout the history of mankind there have been countless earthquakes, among the strongest are the following: Japan earthquake of March 2011: it is undoubtedly the strongest in history and reached 8.9 degrees on the Richter scale. An earthquake happens when, suddenly, two tectonic plates slide over each other. The surface on which they slide is called the fault or the plane of the fault. The place below the earth's surface where the earthquake occurs is known as the hypocenter, and its direct location on the earth's surface is known as the epicenter. WHAT IS AN EARTHQUAKE AND HOW IS IT FORMED? Table of Contents Main definition Main causes of earthquakes Terminology Types of seismic waves P-waves S-waves Surface Waves How do different types of earthquakes form? Tectonic earthquakes Volcanic earthquakes Can scientists predict an earthquake? MAIN DEFINITION An earthquake happens when, suddenly, two tectonic plates slide over each other. The surface on which they slide is called the fault or the plane of the fault. The place below the earth's surface where the earthquake occurs is known as the hypocenter, and its direct location on the earth's surface is known as the epicenter. Sometimes an earthquake is preceded by initial tremors. These are smaller earthquakes that happen in the same place where the strongest earthquake will occur. Scientists cannot predict what will happen because of what they don't know how to warn the population. The main earthquake, the strongest, is often followed by aftershocks. These tremors tend to be smaller and occur after the main earthquake has occurred. Depending on the size of the earthquake, subsequent aftershocks may continue for weeks, months and even years. According to their occurrence in a natural way, everything develops when the surface on which the plates slide, they overlap or collide and this is known as failure or plane of failure. On the other hand, the location from which the fault originates is the so-called hypocenter and that which is exactly above it, is the epicenter. On the surface, we perceive the earthquake as a shock that, after the collision of the plates, releases energy (seismic waves) in the course of a sudden reorganization of materials from the earth's crust, by overcoming the state of mechanical equilibrium. Generally, the earthquake causes a great tremor in the ground that, on occasion, can continue with a series of many other minor tremors, these are called aftershocks, while the strongest is called the main earthquake. The replicas are really curious, they can continue to develop for weeks, months and even, even more than a year after the main earthquake! We had said that there are also other causes of an earthquake, they are: the landslides of rocks on the slopes of the mountains, the sinking of caves, the abrupt variations in atmospheric pressure by cyclones and the underground activity caused by a volcano in eruption process But it can also be caused by external forces caused by Man, being the result of nuclear experiments or the power exerted by the millions of tons of water accumulated in dams and artificial lakes, as well as mining accidents and oil excavations. Everyone has the image of an earthquake in mind. We have seen them in the cinema and on television, where they have sneaked through fiction or on the news channels when they take place in different countries. Earthquakes are associated with soil movement, which means that everything around us trembles and, in some cases, there are great devastation and personal injury. However, what exactly are earthquakes? How many types exist and what do they imply? If you want to discover it, keep reading a HOWTO and we will tell you in this article about Earthquakes: what they are, types, causes and consequences. Causes of earthquakes The causes of earthquakes can be of two types: natural or artificial Natural causes of earthquakes They are the consequence of the activity of plate tectonics of the planet itself. The planet Earth is composed of a solid core, which is followed by a next layer called a mantle and that is liquid. This layer is mainly composed of magma which, being liquid, is in motion. Finally, there is the final layer, the crust, composed of various plates called tectonic plates that float on that liquid mantle. When the activity of the mantle moves the tectonic plates that make up the surface, the earth shakes, which causes natural earthquakes. As it can not be otherwise, the areas where the faults are found (that is, the separations between the tectonic plates), register greater seismic activity because the movements of the mantle cause these plates to collide with each other. Artificial causes of earthquakes They are the consequence of human activity. In these cases, the earthquakes do not come from the inner activity of the planet, but are a consequence of human actions that can cause the earth to tremble the same as it does when earthquakes occur naturally. An example of this type of earthquakes would be found during the detonation of an atomic bomb, which in addition to the devastation caused by the bomb itself and the resulting radiation, would also imply an earthquake that could clearly be described as an earthquake. Types of earthquakes One of the ways of cataloging earthquakes would be according to their nature (natural or artificial), as we have seen. However, the most common is that the typology of earthquakes is associated with the energy released. That is, the force with which they shake the earth and that, consequently, is directly associated with its destructive power. One of the most common ways of cataloging earthquake types is through the Richter scale. This scale establishes the strength of earthquakes from 0 to 10 force points, establishing up to 8 types of possible earthquakes. These are the different types of earthquakes that exist: Earthquakes of less than 2 points: they are called microsisms, barely noticeable. Earthquakes from 2 to 3.9 points: they are called minor earthquakes, since they rarely cause damage. Earthquakes with 4 to 4.9 points: these are called light earthquakes; cause little damage that is usually limited to the movement of objects in the rooms. Earthquakes with 5 to 5.9 points: these types of earthquakes are called moderate, since they can cause damage to weak structures. Earthquakes from 6 to 6.9 points: they are the forts and, in this case, they are earthquakes that can destroy populated areas and buildings. Earthquakes from 7 to 7.9 points: these are major earthquakes, causing serious damage in populated areas. Earthquakes from 8 to 9.9 points: this type of earthquakes are called cataclysms, since they are the most devastating that are known and can cause damage in areas of hundreds of kilometers. Earthquakes with more than 10 points: they are called legendary or apocalyptic earthquakes, none of them have ever been recorded. For more information on this system, check out this article on the Difference between the Richter and Mercalli scales. One of the natural phenomena that has wreaked havoc ever since humanity has a memory, but that has also shaped the world, without a doubt they have been earthquakes, because their impact is very extensive and due to their origins, they are surely even the same of old people than the same land. People have always tried to understand these events, since in the past they were considered as divine were to be appeased. Nowadays, with the use of technology, it is possible to know what causes them, which shows us the incredible strength of nature, since it is not something that can be avoided. Despite this, one can be aware of its effects on society to serve as support when such a situation arises. Causes of earthquakes. Tectonic plates. After many years and great technological advances, it was discovered that the earth is formed of plates in constant motion and that the clash between them is what generates the movements on the surface that we know as earthquakes. In addition to colliding, they also move away from each other and in some sections their edges rub in opposite directions. The magnitudes in these cases vary, but it is the most recurrent way in which this situation occurs. Volcanoes The eruption of a volcano also has a lot to do with what happens inside the planet, since what comes out of these is the molten rock under the crust, so the surface also moves during an eruption. When the magma is released normally there is usually a vacuum that is filled by other rocks, which when moving generate tremors. It is also the case that the pressure inside a volcano builds up for a long time and at the time of release it does so with a huge explosion that causes a more turbulent movement. Consequences of earthquakes. Construction damage. One of the impacts that can be seen with the naked eye is the damage suffered by the buildings, since they end up cracked, some parts fall out or there is simply no trace of them. In this case, buildings or houses that are older than years and that were not built with current standards that seek to counteract telluric movements as much as possible are more vulnerable. Tsunamis When the tremors occur in the sea or on the coast, the most immediate effect is a tsunami, since inertia causes a great movement in the water that is capable of generating large waves with great destructive power. There are those who might think that it is only about water and there is no greater danger, but the detail is in the speed at which the earth impacts and the height they reach, since there are cases in which they exceed twenty meters, so devastate everything in its path or failing, leave it completely flooded. Human casualties. One of the most serious repercussions that have, but that sometimes is inevitable by the force of the tremors. The most common cases are those of people who are trapped in buildings, because if they were not built properly they fall. Similar situations also occur on roads or bridges, but in general it is a phenomenon that puts all people at risk. Slides In mountainous areas such situations are very common, since the movements are so strong that huge rocks or large amounts of land fall at great speed, burying everything in its path. The most vulnerable parts are the edges, which in some cases is where a road is located, so its effects become quite serious. Economic losses. Looking at it from an economic point of view, there are many effects that have a great cost. The repair of structures will require a lot of time and money, in addition to the construction of new constructions that follow appropriate earthquake regulations. If roads or bridges are destroyed, communication between towns or cities is cut off, which prevents products, food and people from arriving, so there is no money flow. In the damaged areas there are no conditions for businesses to sell things, since the movement could have directly affected them or there are simply no customers What to do in case of an earthquake? For the authorities, the question of survival is prevention, not only from governments and state agencies, but from families. Entities such as the National Emergency Office of the Ministry of Interior and Public Security of Chile (Onemi), the National Civil Protection System of Mexico, the Red Cross and the United States Geological Survey (USGS) point out that it is key that people living in risk areas live in houses designed in a responsible manner and complying with earthquake regulations, that residents know first-hand contingency and evacuation plans and have a survival briefcase with documents, first aid kit, radio, flashlight , food and a whistle, explains Onemi. But the earthquakes so far cannot be predicted or avoided. So what to do during an earthquake to ensure survival? This is a compilation of the main recommendations of these organizations. AT HOME What to do: If one is inside a home, USGS strongly recommends staying inside and standing under a table or in a hallway against an internal wall. The Onemi of Chile calls these types of sites a Seismic Protection Place, that is, a place away from windows and objects that may fall on them. The recommendation is to protect yourself under or next to a firm element. In addition, as far as possible, the electricity must be cut off and the water and gas stopcocks closed. use flashlights Does the ‘triangle of life’ serve? This method, created by Doug Copp - rescue manager and disaster management director of American Rescue Team International (a private company not affiliated with the United States government) - indicates that during an earthquake “you have to lie down near the furniture and do not get under them ”because when“ the buildings fall, the furniture generally crushes, but there is always a triangular void next to them that is not affected (space in which the person is lying) ”, explains the Ministry of Colombia education. However, it is a concept that has been revalued by experts because "it is not scientifically proven that furniture and structural elements resist enough to form the famous triangular void," says the Colombian government. USGS indicates that it is a misconception and that based on observations of an earthquake in Turkey, that technique does not apply to buildings constructed in the United States, for example. The American Red Cross recommends bending over, covering and grabbing a sturdy table or desk. “Crouch under a sturdy desk or table, hold on and protect your eyes by pressing your face against your arm. If there is no table or desk nearby, sit on the floor against an interior wall away from windows, shelves or tall furniture that could fall on you. ” What NOT to do Do not use elevators. Do not light with candles, matches or lighters. Do not shout, or run, let alone push other people, indicates the National Civil Protection System of Mexico,. Do not run on the stairs while the building is moving or if there is a danger of falling debris, says USGS. USGS suggests not staying in kitchens, dangerous places put there are more things that can fall on one. ON THE STREET OR IN OPEN PLACES Get away from buildings, poles and electrical cables, recommends Onemi. Protect your head and neck with your arms. If you drive a car, slow down and stop in a safe place. USGS recommend moving the car away carefully from traffic as much as possible. Avoid bridges and posts and stay inside the car until the earthquake stops. If you are in a mountainous area, USGS explains that you have to be aware of falling rocks, landslides and moving away from trees that can fall on them. HOW TO COMMUNICATE Send text messages and social networks just to communicate and be informed, following the recommendations of the authorities, says Onemi. USGS says the phone should not be used except for a medical or fire emergency, as it could congest the lines needed for emergency personnel response. ON THE COAST: WHAT TO DO IN CASE OF TSUNAMI Move immediately to high places away from the coasts and beaches, indicate the Tsunami Warning Center of the United States National Climate Service (NOAA). Although not all earthquakes cause tsunamis, many do, and if an earthquake occurs near or in the ocean, the probability of a tsunami increases, so those who live in coastal regions must be prepared for an emergency. A tsunami is not a single big wave, but a series of waves, and the largest one can reach the coast hours later, NOAA explains. If it's night, you have to be attentive to the sound of the sea. For those in a boat or boat, NOAA recommends. . FLOODING ... ☀A flood consists of the invasion or covering of water in areas that normally remain dry, it is also considered as the excessive abundance of something or thing; for example, "there is a flood of mosquitoes in the house." Floods are caused when all the water cannot absorb the soil and vegetation when it rains, it flows without the rivers being able to channel it or the natural ponds or artificial swamps created by means of dams can retain it. River floods are the result of heavy rain or torrential rain, which sometimes snow melts, and the rivers overflow. Coastal areas are flooded due to unusually high tides caused by strong winds on the ocean surface, or by a tsunami or tsunami. Flood 1 Much of the earth's surface is affected by floods, especially the equatorial and tropical areas. Among the rains that produce large floods are those caused by the summer gaps of Asia and Oceania, cyclones in the Caribbean area such as the El Niño phenomenon, which affects much of Central and South America. Floods damage property, threaten the lives of humans and animals, erode the soil and sediment excessively, hinder drainage and prevent the land from being exploited productively. Other effects of the floods in conjunction with the rains are that they cause landslides and landslides that destroy houses and human lives, as well as the supports of the bridges, the cant of the roads, and other structures, in addition to navigation and hydroelectric power supply. The rain is, in many parts of the world, very welcome, but when the water falls very hard or for a long time, there comes a time when the land and the drainage channels of towns and cities can no longer absorb it. And of course, being the water a liquid and, therefore, an element that makes its way there, unless the clouds disperse quickly we will have nothing left but to talk about floods. But what are they and what causes them? What are they? View of the flood in Costa Rica, October 2011 Floods are the occupation by water of areas that are usually free from it. They are natural phenomena that have been happening since there is water on planet Earth, shaping the coasts, contributing to the formation of the plains in the valleys of the rivers and fertile lands. What causes them? Hurricane Harvey, seen by satellite They can be caused by various phenomena, which are: Cold drop: occurs when the surface temperature of the earth is colder than that of the seas. This difference causes the rise of a large mass of hot and humid air to the middle and upper layers of the atmosphere, thus causing torrential rains and, as a consequence, there may be floods. In Spain it is an annual phenomenon that occurs from autumn. Monsoon: the monsoon is a seasonal wind that is produced by the displacement of the equatorial belt. It is caused by the cooling of the earth, which is faster than that of water. Thus, in summer the surface temperature of the earth is higher than that of the ocean, which causes the air above the ground to rise rapidly causing a storm. Wind, as it blows from anticyclones (high pressure areas) to cyclones (low pressure areas) to balance both pressures, an intense wind is constantly blowing from the ocean. As a result, the rains fall with intensity, increasing the level of the rivers. Hurricanes: Hurricanes or typhoons are meteorological phenomena that, apart from being able to cause a lot of damage, are some of the ones that drop the most water. They are stormy systems with closed circulation that revolves around a low pressure center while feeding on the heat of the ocean, which is at a temperature of at least 20 degrees Celsius. Thaw: in areas where it snows very frequently and also does it abundantly, sudden rises in temperature cause floods in the rivers. It can also occur if the snowfall has been strong and unusual, such as those that rarely occur in areas of sub-arid or arid climate. Tsunamis or tsunamis: these phenomena are another possible cause of a flood. Giant waves caused by earthquakes can devastate the coast, causing many problems for both residents and the flora and fauna of the place. They occur especially in the Pacific and Indian areas, which have a greater seismic activity. What to do in case of flooding? How do we prepare? Let's develop the family emergency plan together. It is simple and can save the life of our family. · With family members prepare the emergency case, with non-perishable food, radio, focus, personal documents, medicines and protectors to cover the nose. · Organize the family to plan how to act in case of flooding. · If we live near rivers, streams, hillsides and hills, we protect the reserves and biological or forest areas, let's avoid their deforestation. · Do not build in flat areas near rivers or streams where there is a high incidence of flooding. · Avoid depositing rubbish or debris in riverbeds and streams or on slopes near them. · Clean the riverbeds, streams and ditches. · Remove existing obstructions in sewers to avoid overflows. · We evaluate the site of the house and that of the community, with information on existing risks, consult the municipality and other authorities and agencies in prevention and emergency care. · Check with the community and the Municipal Emergency Committee for evacuation routes and the safest places for temporary shelters. · Prepare and update the family and community emergency plan. Let's keep informed about the occurrence of heavy rains, storms and hurricanes. · Be attentive to the official messages issued by the CNE. · If we observe that it starts to rain heavily or for a long time and we live in an area of constant overflows or floods, WE STAY ALERT. CLIMATE CHANGES Climate changes include heavy rains, frequent storms for a short period and heat waves that generate an accelerated melting of snow and ice. Monsoons cause severe flooding in countries near the equator. Cyclones and hurricanes generate waves that flood the coast and areas located on river plains. Tsunamis, seismic waves of large bodies of water caused by earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, large landslides and other changes in the seabed, can cause tidal waves that result in death and property MAN MADE FACTORS When man modifies characteristics of the terrain that help direct or drain the water, the resulting changes can cause flooding. Forest logging and loss of vegetation as a result of overgrazing or cultivation result in the loss of land that separates and limits rivers, growing their bed and causing flooding. Changes in the channel of a stream and poor construction of dikes can generate flooding in a different area. Sometimes, floods occur when land and vegetation that can absorb water are replaced by buildings, concrete and asphalt, especially when urbanization develops near lakes, rivers and seas. The installation of storm drains to channel the water under the earth and that flow into streams and rivers can cause floods when the water flows quickly to the streams and raises the water level in an accelerat FACTOR COMBINATIONS Floods can be the result of a combination of factors that occur at the same time. When the barometric pressure is high and strong winds cause storms that produce a particularly high tide, the result is likely to be a flood. High tides produced in a low coastal area cause localized flooding. Floods can occur when a large amount of snow is heated on a volcanic mountain as well as when natural dikes break Economy Without a doubt, communities that suffer the effects of flooding require large sums of money to rebuild the infrastructure. All these costs add up, and the destruction also means a loss of income for companies, which ultimately ends up being a considerable cost to the community. Floods can also have global economic effects, if the country affected by the floods has had a lot of its products damaged, then there will be less supply available and, therefore, prices will increase, not only for its citizens, but for nations to which it exports, who depend on those resources. Environment Floods can cause damage to agricultural land, which damages crops and food supplies. Prolonged soil saturation can hinder the production of crops, which require a high concentration of oxygen to survive. If they immerse themselves in water, they cannot carry out the functions they need to grow. Floods can also spread pollution, since flood waters cause pollutants to be washed and spread to other parts of the environment. They can also displace animals such as rodents and snakes, leading to potentially dangerous conditions for both humans and animals. Health Flood disasters represent a risk to public health. Water sources can be contaminated with toxic materials that increase the risk of transmission of fecal-oral diseases. In addition, waterborne pathogens are another threat to those who have to constantly walk through the deep waters caused by the flood. Unsanitary and overcrowded conditions in relief shelters often also lead to an increased risk of disease. PEOPLE The effects of flooding on the peoples of the earth are many. People can suffer injuries due to things such as fallen trees, power lines and other debris. Even a minor injury, such as a cut in the leg, can be fatal if it becomes infected and there is limited access to hospitals. Floods destroy houses and lead people to be displaced or homeless. Relief shelters fill up and cannot accommodate everyone. In addition to physical factors, flood victims may also suffer from mental disorders such as posttraumatic stress disorder, and this will have an impact on their ability to continue Representing approximately one third of natural disasters and more than half of the deaths related to these events in the world, flooding is one of the worst manifestations of nature's wrath. The direct and indirect consequences of flooding vary from property damage to irreversible changes in the ecosystem. Due to its unpredictable nature, the high maintenance costs of flood control systems and the lack of education on proper preparation, most people can only face their consequences. Car damage In some cases, floods pose the same risks as a car accident. Floods, especially in urban areas, can cause minor or irreparable damage to cars. While structural damage to the exterior and interior of the vehicle is evident and can be repaired immediately, electrical and safety systems may be compromised, although the damage suffered will be manifested later. Corrosion may appear some time later and electrical wiring may weaken as a result of immersion in water. Home damage Floods can cause a lot of damage to a home, which affects from the foundations to the roof, which affects walls and baseboards. In addition to structural damage, mold, germs and other bacteria that cause disease can spread in certain places that have not been cleaned and dried immediately. Electrical systems and appliances can be easily damaged during a flood. To determine the replacement or conditioning of certain elements related to electricity, professional help is required. While running water systems may be intact, nothing guarantees that contaminants have not entered the pipes. Floods can cause obstructions in drainage and sewer systems, causing serious health concerns. Social and economic impact on a large scale Floods alter everyday life. Even once the water recedes, damage to public infrastructure can cause disturbances in electrical, aquifer and communications systems, transit, work, schools and other social and economic activities. Food shortages, the proliferation of various diseases and sometimes forced migration are frequent after a flood. Among the long-term effects of flooding are poverty and depression due to the loss of property or loved ones. Ecosystem damage Floods cause erosion, alteration or redirection of rivers or natural water sources. Farmland can be easily washed. Depending on the strength of the flood, the implications may vary from simple alterations in the landscape to a decrease in agricultural productivity and may even endanger local NATURE and wildlife. Car damage In some cases, floods pose the same risks as a car accident. Floods, especially in urban areas, can cause minor or irreparable damage to cars. While structural damage to the exterior and interior of the vehicle is evident and can be repaired immediately, electrical and safety systems may be compromised, although the damage suffered will be manifested later. Corrosion may appear some time later and electrical wiring may weaken as a result of immersion in water. Home damage Floods can cause a lot of damage to a home, which affects from the foundations to the roof, which affects walls and baseboards. In addition to structural damage, mold, germs and other bacteria that cause disease can spread in certain places that have not been cleaned and dried immediately. Electrical systems and appliances can be easily damaged during a flood. To determine the replacement or conditioning of certain elements related to electricity, professional help is required. While running water systems may be intact, nothing guarantees that contaminants have not entered the pipes. Floods can cause obstructions in drainage and sewer systems, causing serious health concerns. Social and economic impact on a large scale Floods alter everyday life. Even once the water recedes, damage to public infrastructure can cause disturbances in electrical, aquifer and communications systems, transit, work, schools and other social and economic activities. Food shortages, the proliferation of various diseases and sometimes forced migration are frequent afterwards Before a flood ... Flood Watches / Warnings (Flood Watches / Warnings) A flood alert is issued when the volume of rain is strong enough to cause the rivers around an area to overflow. Flood warnings describe the severity of the situation and indicate when and where the flood will begin. Flash flood watches are issued when heavy rains begin or are expected to cause a flood. As the name implies, they are emitted when the flood is sudden. If it occurs during a storm, it is recommended that you immediately seek to locate yourself in the highest possible terrain. Protect yourself, your family and your property In case of evacuation ... Have an evacuation plan and establish a route for it. Agree beforehand on a communication plan with your family members, in case they are separated during a flood. To protect your property ... If you move to a house or apartment, or settle in a new place of business, make sure you have sufficient insurance coverage, including flood insurance. You can find help from several sources that will tell you if your property is located in an area prone to flooding and is therefore at risk of suffering; Ask your bank, financier or mortgage lender or directly to the insurance agent. Flood insurance is NOT INCLUDED in homeowners insurance policies or in renters insurance (homeowners and renter’s insurance). It is included in your car insurance policy and can be purchased directly from any commercial insurer. On the contrary, flood insurance for homes is not; since it is administered by the federal government and can be purchased from an insurance agent or a company under contract with the Federal Insurance Administration. Flood insurance is only available when the local government has adopted appropriate regulations for flood management under the National Flood Insurance Program. Flood insurance covers damage caused directly by flood waters and erosion caused by waves (water flows) or water currents that accompany a severe storm or any similar situation that results in a flood. Flood insurance can also cover damage caused by landslides and mud. Flood coverage for housing structures and their contents are sold separately. The buildings have a cost replacement type coverage, that is, they recognize the value of replacing the structure without depreciation; while the coverage for the contents, that is, what is inside a building, is compensated according to their current value, applying depreciation to each damaged item. Have in your protection plan the essential items to deal with emergencies, such as construction materials such as wood sheets, plastic wrap, nails, hammer, shovel, sandbags, etc. Also prepare a first aid package, medicines, non-perishable food, canned and can openers and of course drinking water; cash and credit cards; battery-powered radios, flashlights and mechanisms for heating water or food; make sure you have appropriate clothing and shoes for rain such as boots and raincoats. Take inventory of the contents of your home and save that file elsewhere, not on the property. If it suffers material damage, the list will make it easier to file a claim with the insurer. During a flood, disconnect the electricity, close the water inlets and cover the sewage drains as well as the toilets and other pipes. After a flood ... Take care of your safety and that of your family before anything else Do not enter your home if the waters have covered the ground floor. The waters can bring all kinds of animals to your home, including poisonous snakes. When walking around your house, make sure you wear thick-soled shoes that protect you from any sharp animal or object and walk alertly around you. Do not consume any food that may have been in contact with flood waters as they may be contaminated. Be alert to fire hazards such as exposed or broken gas conduits or pipes, electrical circuits that are wet and therefore make contact, or hazardous materials that have been washed away by water (for example, gasoline or flammable products). Take care of your property and belongings Inspect your home. If the basement has been flooded, all the water should not be removed at once; one third of the water should be removed every day, since the wet soil surrounding the basement can cause it to fall 1. Emergency plan of our area We have to inform ourselves of the emergency plan that our locality has. There they will tell us if our area is prone to flooding, and what shelters will be used if necessary and the routes to follow. Knowing our local plan will allow us to adapt our plan to what they tell us. how to prepare an emergency flood plan for your home 4 I_FRONTIER / ISTOCK / THINKSTOCK 2. Contact We must take into account the activities we do in the day to day that the family is not always together, so we must talk and look for the possible routes to follow each one in the situation that is. We must also look for the possibilities for the family to meet again, so we must find a family member or friend who lives in another place not affected by the flood, which will be our contact person. Volcano eruption What is it? A volcano is a geological structure through which magma emerges that is divided into lava and gases from inside the Earth. What causes it? 1.Movement of tectonic plates: either because one is pushed under another, or one or two tectonic plates move away, this creates a massive movement in the layers of planet earth (changing the structures of magma, sediments and seawater) and It causes a volcanic eruption. 2.Decreasing temperatures: the volume of magma changes when it crystallizes, so it can expel liquid magma and create a volcanic eruption. 3.Decrease in external pressure: this fact causes an increase in the internal pressure of the volcano and causes an eruption if it is not able to contain lava. 4.Buoyancy of magma: If the density of magma between the area of its generation and the surface is less than that of surrounding and overlapping rocks, magma reaches the surface and erupts. 5.Pressure of the gases eliminated: the compositions of andesitic and rhyolitic agents contain dissolved volatiles (gases) such as water, sulfur dioxide and carbon dioxide. These gas bubbles are retained by magma, but like a carbonated drink, gas bubbles rise to the surface of the magma chamber creating a volcanic eruption. 6.Injection of a new batch of magma into a magma chamber already filled: this phenomenon causes some magma to move up and spill or even erupt on the surface. What are its consequense? # toxic gas emission # fiery cloud formation # explosion # solid materials emission(igneous rocks) # shock wave # earthquakes and volcanic tremors # ground deformation # lavas and domes HURRICANE What is it? It is a storm system that circulates around a center of low pressure and generates strong winds and rains.It is known as the eye of the hurricane the area of air that is usually free of clouds. With regard to the energy of the hurricane,it comes from the condensation of airevhumedo.It should be noted that the violence of the wind causes hurricane to have destructive effects and bring down entire cities. What causes it? They usually begin as a small mass of clouds on one side of the etorial line,developing through warm seas,with a temperature around 80° F (26° C). The atmospheric pressure is reduced,since the humidity and the increased hot air forms a depression.Within this depression,atmospheric moisture condenses to from storm clouds.The empty space left by the hot air bends upward,promoting the development of circulating winds.These revolving winds gradually increase the speed.Finally,a hurricane develops and sets in motion,fueled by a constant flow of warm and humid air.Therefore,the surface warm temperatures from the sea in the equatorial regions,which promote the large masses of hot and humid air,are the main driving force behind hurricanes. What are its consequences? 1-WINDS They can cause tornadoes and fierce air currents,which destroy,lift and drag water,dust,mud,trees,heavy objects and scompro causing human and material damage. 2-RAINS They cause floods and landslides,with fatal consequences,as well as damage to property and material goods. 3-WAVES The tide increases with strong swells that can be quite dangerous 4-INJURIES Once the hurricane is removed,it leaves destruction after its passage,whit dead and millions lost. HOW TO SURVIVE A HURRICANE Be prepared 1.Have plenty of food and water at home for a week. 2.Install protection on windows,sliding doors and garage doors. 3.Follow the established guidelines in case of disasters if you live in an area that can be flooded. 4.Ask an engineer to check your house and tell you how to make it more windproof. Before of during a hurricane Before 1.Stay informed. 2.Do not leave if not required. 3.Keep your important personal document close. 4.Keep items like warm clothing or rain coat and hand. 5.Cover items that can be damaged with plastic. During 1.Keep calm. 2.Keep a portable radio nearby 3.Unplug appliances and energy from your home. 4.Get away from doors and windows. 5.Close that water and gas stopcoks. After an hurricane 1.Follow the instructions of the authorities and report damages and injuries. 2.Stay home if there is no damage. 3.Drink bottled or boiled water. 4.The water,electricity and gas services are disconnected. 5.Use the phone in case of emergency. Category:Browse